Kiera: The vampire slayer
by Pottalova
Summary: A young girl gets attacked by a vampire and discovers she's been a vampire slayer for the past 3 years without realizing it. Sucky summery, i know, better story though. Please no flames unless you've read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Buffy: I'm not worried, as long as Willow can work the spell before they-

_The ubervamps look up and see Buffy, Faith and Spike with the Potentials_

-See us

_Ubervamps begin to climb up the cliff towards them._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_  
_

A twelve year old girl is going up to bat. She looks over to her parents, then her coach and bites her lip before stepping up to bat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Buffy: Keep the line together. Drive them to the edge. We can't let them-

_Buffy gets stabbed in the stomach. Buffy and Kiera flash between Buffy's body for a while as she gets stabbed and fall._

Faith: Buffy!

_Buffy/ Kiera look up, still switching between each other._

Buffy: Hold the line.

_She hands the sythe to Faith and grimace in pain. _

Buffy as the first: Oh, no

_Buffy/ Kiera look up._

Owe, mommy, this mortal wound is all… itchy.

You pulled a pretty nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?

_The first smiles, looking at Buffy/Kiera_

_The second before she begins to talk, Buffy switches to Kiera._

Kiera: I want you… to get out of my face.

_Kiera stands up and Verna throws the sythe to her._

Suddenly, Kiera was a twelve year old girl again and looks up from the plate smiling softly.

Then, once again, Buffy fighting ubervamps, she kills a few, then swings the sythe like a baseball bat and hits three ubervamps off the edge, but halfway through the hit, before we see them fall, Kiera switches back to the 12 year old, who hits the ball and we see it go out of the park. The little girl begins to run the bases, but an alarm clock goes off and Kiera rolls over and hits the snooze button.

Liz: (_from downstairs_) Kiera!

Kiera: (_groaning_) Mom, five more minutes!

Kiera goes back to sleep. This time, there is a bright light and we see Willow with white hair.

Willow: It's coming.

Kiera: What's coming? Where am I? Who are you?

Willow: Will you be ready?

Kiera: Ready for what? I don't understand.

Liz: Kiera! Come on! It's been five minutes! This will be your third time late to school this week if you don't hurry up young lady!

Kiera: (_under her breath_) Damn it!

Liz: What was that honey?

Kiera: (_completely normal, as if she has been awake for the last five minutes) _Nothing, mom, don't worry about it. I was just on my way to the bathroom to get ready.

_She drops her head on the pillow and goes back to sleep._

This time, everything is dark except Angel is clearly there with his vampire mask on, coming towards her, as if he's about to bite her. She wakes up screaming and tossing and turning under her covers, covering her face with her arms.

Liz: (_Still downstairs_) Kiera? Are you all right?

Kiera: (_Panting, realizing it was just a dream but still scared_) Nothing, I'm fine, I just… stubbed my toe.

_She lies back, taking a deep breath._


	2. Chapter 2

Outside school, Kiera is run from her mom's van towards her friends. Julia is sitting next to Steve, giving him a hug, as he has his arm around her and as she lets go of him, she leans her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as Beth talks continuously.

Beth: But, seriously, how were we supposed to know what the parts of a tree were, they weren't even in the notes! And of course they weren't in the textbook, but that's never any help because Mr. Robinson is an idiot and has no idea what he's supposed to be teaching. I mean, yeah, I knew what most of the answers were, but unless you had the lessons video taped or something, there was no possible way you could have gotten the answers. Mr. Robinson is just a stupid little insignificant rodent that-

Kiera: He said we could omit the tree questions

Beth: Yay! Kiera's here!

_Beth gives Kiera a big hug but then suddenly stops and pushes her away._

Wait, we didn't have to do those questions? Why didn't I know about this? So basically, I spent two hours on my computer trying to figure out those stupid answers for nothing? Ugh!

_Beth stomps off into school._

Kiera: (_Uncomfortably_) So… Julia… are we going skating tonight?

_Julia straightens up and looks at Kiera._

Julia: Yup, I am, unless you have other plans. Well, I'll be going, even if you have other plans. No offense or anything.

Kiera: It's okay; I don't have other plans anyway. I think Ben has a game, but I'd be more than happy to have an excuse to miss it.

Julia: Great! See you there at 8, Kay?

_Julia stands up and begins to gather her books._

Kiera: I'll be there

Julia: You're coming too, right Steve?

Steve: Of course

_Julia gives Steve a quick kiss and walks towards the school._

Kiera: I'd better go, too, see you at lunch, Steve.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mr. Robinson: Today we have a lot to cover, but first I want to go over the homework. Since we omitted part one,

_Kiera glances toward Beth smiling and Beth gives her a friendly shove._

Who can give me the answers to part two? Yes, Zoe?

Zoe: 1. a, 2. c, 3. b, 4. c, 5. b

Mr. Robinson: Who wants to help her out with 5? Celia?

Celia: d. Photosynthesis

Mr. Robinson: Yes, and who can give me the formula for photosynthesis? Billy.

Billy: H20 + CO2 + The Sun's energy yields C6H12O6

Mr. Robinson: Very good! Zoe, please continue.

Suddenly, Kiera was back in the bright room with Willow.

Willow: It's coming.

Kiera: (_frustratedly_) Yes, I know 'It's coming', you already told me; I just don't know what 'it' is!

Willow: Will you be ready?

Kiera: I don't know if I'll be ready, what should I be getting ready for?

Willow: Ready for- (_Willow hesitates, looking skeptical.)_

Kiera: What?!?

_Kiera suddenly woke up to Beth's hard nudge in the arm._

Mr. Robinson: Ah, so she wakes! Thank you, Beth. Now, tell me, did you have a nice dream?

Kiera: Um, alright, I guess. I'm actually a little dizzy, do you mind if I go to the nurse's office?

Mr. Robinson: If you take this slip to the nurse's office on your way.

_Slowly, Kiera makes her way to the front of the room to grab the slip. After she is out of the room, Beth suddenly stands up._

Beth: Maybe I should go too, Mr. Robinson _(all the attention in the room turns to her_) so she doesn't pass out or anything.

Mr. Robinson: (_deflated_) Go ahead

Beth: Thank you, Mr. Robinson, sir.

_Beth rushes to catch up with Kiera._

Beth: What happened, Kiera? You've never fallen asleep in class; in fact, I don't think I've ever seen you sleep! You're always up before me and asleep after me.

Kiera: I don't sleep much; I'm not sure why I did in class. I've been sleeping a lot lately, ever since I started having these weird dreams.

Beth: About what?

Kiera: I'm not sure, something is coming, she keeps trying to tell me, but then I wake up.

Beth: Well, It's just a dream.

Kiera: That's just the thing, its not! I know it sounds crazy, but somehow I can sense that something bad _is_ coming. Yes, I know, I'm insane.

_Kiera walks into the office, giving the paper to the secretary._

Mr. Robinson told me to give you this.

Secretary: Thank you

Kiera: _(Leaving the office)_ She's this pretty woman with white hair, and there's light everywhere and she says 'it's coming', then I say something, then she says 'will you be ready' then I day something along the lines of 'ready for what?' then she says 'ready for-' and I wake-

Suddenly, there is a bright white light, and Kiera passes out, then there is another bright light and we see Willow.

Willow: The Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went dark and Angel was where Willow was and he is coming towards Kiera again, looking like he's about to bite her.

She, once again, wakes up screaming, except in the nurse's office this time.

Nurse: Are you alright, honey?

Kiera: _(Sitting up and rocking back and forth, panting)_ I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready.

Beth: She's fine, can I just talk to her alone for a minute.

_The nurse nods politely and closes the curtain, leaving Beth and Kiera alone._

Kiera: I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready (_Kiera continues to say 'I'm not ready as Beth is talking)_

Beth: You'll be fine. Whatever it is, I won't let it hurt you. I'll help you, Kiera, you're my best friend and I wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Kiera: I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready…

Beth: What are you not ready for?

Kiera: I'm not ready; I'm not ready f-for,

_Kiera turns and looks up at Beth_

The Angel.

Beth: An Angel? Aren't Angel's supposed to be good? Are they coming to get you? Are you supposed to die?

Kiera: No, well, maybe, but not like that. She didn't say _an_ Angel, she said _the_ Angel. He's some kind of demon. I think-

_Kiera leans in to whisper_

I think he's a vampire or something. And he was trying to bite me.

Beth: A vampire? Well it was just a dream. There's such thing as real vampires.

Kiera: It wasn't just a dream, Beth, he's coming for me, I can feel it in every inch of my bones.

Beth: Wow, how do I kill it?

Kiera: _(thoughtful)_ I don't know. Wait, no! You don't kill it; he'll just eat you too. I have to be alone.

Beth: But-

Kiera: _(authoritatively)_ No! You can't be there! You're NOT going to be there. I'm doing this alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scene changes to Willow and Kennedy at home in Brazil.

Kennedy: Is she going to be okay?

Willow: I'm not sure, she's really scared, she thinks she's going to die.

Kennedy: Is she going to?

Willow: I hope not, I don't know why I didn't sense this sooner, she's so powerful.

Kennedy: So we'll go.

Willow: Are you sure?

Kennedy: Well, we can't just let her die

Willow: We have to get Buffy first

Kennedy: _(Pouting and looking up at Willow)_ Do we have to?

Willow: Kennedy…

Kennedy: Fine

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scene changes to Kiera and Beth going back to Bio.

Beth: Sorry we took so long, Mr. Robinson, Kiera passed out on the way there.

_Kiera gives Beth a hard shove._

What? You did.

Mr. Robinson: Are you alright?

Kiera: _(glaring at Beth)_ I'm fine.

Mr. Robinson: Well, shouldn't you be going home?

Kiera: No, I don't think it's going to happen again.

Mr. Robinson: Kiera, do you mind if I talk with you out in the hallway?

Kiera: Alright

Mr. Robinson: Beth, please copy someone's notes and begin Part one of last night's homework.

Almost as soon as he shut the door, Mr. Robinson began speaking to her urgently.

Mr. Robinson: We don't have much time-

Kiera: time for what?

Mr. Robinson: I want you to tell me about the dream you had last night, when you were sleeping in class and when you passed out.

Kiera: Umm, well, first there was this big t-rex and he was chasing me and-

Mr. Robinson: Kiera, please. This could be important, tell me the truth.

Kiera: But I wa-

_Mr. Robinson glares at her._

Oh, Alright, but do you promise not to think I'm crazy?

Mr. Robinson: I promise, but please hurry, if we don't settle this quickly, the class will get suspicious.

Kiera: Well first I'm this blonde girl with a bunch of other girls and this guy with bleached hair and everything and there's these… umm… vampires except for different, then, I'm me like 3 years ago playing baseball, then I go back to being that girl and I say something and I get stabbed and I give this weird weapon thing to this other girl, then this girl that looks like the girl that I am starts making fun of me so I- and by this time I'm me, not that other girl- I stand up then I'm me again playing baseball and I look up and smile, then I'm older me fighting the weird vampires again, and I get the weapon again that I gave to that other girl so I swing it like a baseball bat at the vampires and then I'm little me again hitting a home run, then I wake up, but that's not weird, I've been having that dream since that one baseball game where I actually did hit a homerun and everything.

Mr. Robinson: I see, and the other dreams?

Kiera: Well, after that I fell asleep again and there was this woman with white hair and there was lights everywhere and she said 'It's coming' and I said something like 'what's coming?' and she said 'will you be ready' and I said 'ready for what?' then I woke up again, but then I fell asleep again but I had this scary dream of a normal vampire trying to eat me, so I woke up screaming.

Mr. Robinson: And in class?

Kiera: I had the dream with the white haired woman again except for this time when I said 'ready for what?' she started to tell me but Beth woke me up. Then on the way to the Nurse's office, I was telling Beth about the dream and right after I got to the last part, I passed out and the woman said 'the Angel' and the scary vampire was where she was standing and everything went dark and he tried to eat me again, but I woke up again.

Mr. Robinson: Do you know that you talk extremely fast?

Kiera: Do you want me to repeat it?

Mr. Robinson: No, there's no time, I want you to see me after class. There is much we need to discuss and there is clearly no time to discuss it now.

Kiera: So, you don't think I'm crazy.

Mr. Robinson: Of course I don't think you're crazy, I've been having dreams like that myself for a while, though I would suggest that you don't go around telling everyone about the dreams or this little conversation.

Kiera: I won't

Mr. Robinson: Good, let's go back to class before you get too far behind.

Kiera: Mr. Robinson? Wait. Is there something wrong with me?

Mr. Robinson: _(smiling)_ quite the opposite actually.

_Kiera gives him a questioning look_

You are and extraordinary young woman, Miss White.

_The two of them enter the classroom and Mr. Robinson looks at the clock._

Mr. Robinson: I'd appreciate it if we could finish this discussion in about five minutes when class is over, but for now, we need to go over Part One of the homework and I need to give you your assignment for the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene changes to a girl in Tokyo running from Angel. She, however, runs into a dead end and he bites her and sucks her blood, then looks up.

Angel: Mmmm, slayer's blood, I never get tired of that.

_Angel sinks his teeth back into the Japanese slayer._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scene changes to Kiera in science class as the bell rings. She picks up her books and attempts to leave the classroom, but Mr. Robinson notices.

Mr. Robinson: Kiera!

_Mr. Robinson motions for her to come over._

_Kiera takes a deep breath, as if she was just caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do, then slowly turns around and heads towards his desk._

Please close the door while you're up.

_Kiera closes the door and immediately, Mr. Robinson's mood seems to change drastically._

Now, Kiera, there are some things we must discuss immediately, because if you were telling the truth, Angelus is coming for you and you are in grave danger.

Kiera: No, not 'Angelus' she just said 'the Angel'

Mr. Robinson: Well, yes, she was being cryptic; she has to be with all the new slayers so they will take her seriously. If she just came out and said 'a big, scary vampire is after you' would you believe her?

Kiera: Probably not…

Mr. Robinson: No, you'd just think it was a dream. This way, she got you really scared- as you should be- and she could figure out who you were so she could refer you to me.

Kiera: Mr. Robinson, wait, what's that thing you said? The 'slayers?' Am I one?

Mr. Robinson: Yes, Kiera, you are one, a very powerful one, in fact. That's why I was sent here to watch you.

Kiera: So, I'm really a slayer?

Mr. Robinson: Yes

Kiera: And vampires are real?

Mr. Robinson: Yes.

Kiera: Well, that certainly makes life interesting

Mr. Robinson: You see, as long as there have been Vampires, there has been the slayer. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the vampires. Except 3 years ago, presumably during that baseball game you keep dreaming about, a very powerful witch cast a powerful spell making every girl in the world with the potential to be a slayer an actual slayer. She's the one you saw in your dream.

Kiera: Wow

Mr. Robinson: More importantly, there is a Vampire, one who was once good, who has recently lost his soul. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem for this vampire, because that same witch has restored it for him on more than one occasion. This time, however, some sort of magic is holding his soul so she can't restore it this time because she doesn't know where it is.

Kiera: So why is he after me?

Mr. Robinson: Before she cast a spell, the First evil declared war on the slayer line. It sent special warriors all over to find and kill all the potential slayers, planning to finish with _the_ slayer, or slayers to be more accurate- it's complicated. Willow-the girl from the dream- cast the spell to make all the potentials slayers and in the end, somehow the hellmouth the first was using was blown up somehow.

Kiera: If the first got blown up, why is this Angelus or Angel or whatever his name is after me?

Mr. Robinson: We're not sure, we think he was sent by the first to finish the job it started and end the slayer line.

Kiera: So what do I do if- when he comes for me?

Mr. Robinson: Kill him.

Kiera: I can't kill anyone!

Mr. Robinson: He's not a person, Kiera, he's a demon, its your job. It's something you were chosen to do.

Kiera: How do I… you know…

Mr. Robinson: A stake through the heart should do the trick, though I've heard rumors that-

_Mr. Robinson ushers Kiera out the door, where they find Steve listening in from outside._

Steve: What the hell? I come for my extra study period, but I hear Kiera's voice coming from inside, so I decide to wait and see if she's gonna be okay before I come bursting through the door, because I heard about what happened earlier on her way to the nurse. Then I hear all this crazy stuff about Vampires and slayers and everything I have been taught to believe has now been put into question.

Mr. Robinson: How much did you hear?

_Mr. Robinson ushers him inside._

Steve: Enough to know that you are trying to brainwash Kiera into getting herself killed

Kiera: He's not brainwashing me!

Mr. Robinson: Kiera, would you like to start your training now?

Kiera: Uh, shouldn't we deal with Steve first?

Mr. Robinson: That was the plan; the two of you follow me, please?

Kiera and Steve exchanged looks, then slowly followed him outside, behind the Technology labs, where all the blinds were shut on the windows so no one would be able to see them.

Mr. Robinson: Kiera, would you please jump on the roof?

Kiera and Steve: **_What!?_**

Mr. Robinson: Jump on the roof.

Kiera: Are you crazy? I can't jump that high! Especially by the tech labs! They're, like, five feet higher than the ceilings on the rest of the school!

Mr. Robinson: Exactly

Steve: Mr. Robinson, you can't really expect Kiera to be able to jump 15 feet in the air!

Mr. Robinson: Please, Kiera?

Kiera: I'll try…

With ease, Kiera appeared jump onto the roof, overshooting and going an extra few feet in the air.

Steve: Wow


	5. Chapter 5

Scene changes to the ice rink

Julia: Where is Beth? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!

Steve: _(Looking at Kiera)_ That's not like her.

Kiera: I don't know where she is but I don't have a good feeling about it.

Steve: I'll go look for her

Kiera: No

Steve: But-

Kiera: I'm going, and there's nothing either of you can do to stop me.

Julia: Maybe she just got stuck in traffic or something

_Kiera and Steve look at each other knowingly, understanding what each other is thinking._

Steve: I'll go with you

Kiera: I'll be alright

Steve: If you're not back in 20 minutes…

Kiera: I don't think I will be.

Steve: Then I'm-

_Steve is cut off by a stern look from Kiera_

-be careful

Kiera: I will be

_Steve gives Kiera a quick hug, then she turns and skates off the ice. Steve just stands there and watches her leave as Julia questions him and everyone around them continues dancing._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Scene changes to a back room in the rink where a vampire has his teeth into Beth's neck. Kiera has her skates over her shoulder and slip on sneakers on in their place. Kiera pulls the vampire off her friend by his hair and quickly catches Beth before she falls on the floor. She gently sets her down then violently pushes the Vampire out the double doors. Once outside, she sets her skates down and goes to the vampire.

Kiera: So you've got a thing for my friend, huh?

Vampire: You!

Kiera: Well I just thought we could go over a few ground rules before things get too serious.

Vampire: You're the Slayer!

Kiera: Apparently, does that mean something to you? Because currently, I pretty much just think it means my life is over. All that fighting?

_Kiera takes this opportunity to begin a fight with the vampire. For the beginning of it, she seems to be winning, but then she tries to kill him by shoving a metal knife into his stomach. He laughs._

Vampire: You'll have to do better than that to kill me!

_Kiera looks terrified and for a while, it seems to be a defensive battle for her. After a bit of fighting, he picks her up and throws her over towards the door she originally threw him threw. She sees the skates by the door and weakly crawls to them, wincing. The vampire begins to walk towards her menacingly._

Vampire: You see, that's the thing about you slayers, you all have to do the whole 'slayer' thing and try to kill me. I would much rather just go for the innocent little wimps like your friend over there, but no, he's got to send me out to kill them. I've got to say though, the taste is beyond compare.

Kiera: Who?

Vampire: Oh, Angel, ever since that one slayer in California, he's had this thing for them. Oh well, you gave up easy enough. Didn't even try anything else on me. Just messed up once, and then gave up completely. I'm a little disappointed in you.

_Vampire stands above her, looking down. Kiera is holding the skate in her hand, ready to use it, but he doesn't see it. He leans down right into her face for the next line._

But not enough to spare you, that little girl just made me hungry.

_Vampire reaches for her neck, but suddenly, Kiera brings up the skate and slashes his throat with it. The vampire growls angrily, glaring at her._

_(Growling)_ There'll be more.

_Vampire turns to dust as Kiera pants and collapses against the door._

_After a few seconds, she slowly stands up, then can be seen inside propping Beth's barely conscious head on her lap and wiping Beth's hair out of her face._


	6. Chapter 6

Scene changes to hospital room. Beth is lying on the bed and Steve, Julia and Kiera stand around her with balloons, chocolate and flowers. Beth slowly opens her eyes.

Julia: She's awake!

Steve: We brought you presents

Beth: _(Rubbing her eyes)_ Thank you

Julia: How are you feeling?

Beth: Um, fine, I guess.

Julia: That's good

Beth: What happened?

Julia: Well-

Kiera: _(Speaking for the first time, looking pointedly at Steve)_ Steve, I'm really hungry, I could really use something to _sink my teeth into._

Steve: Got it. Julia, come on, Kiera's been here all night, she must need something to eat.

Julia: But she just woke up!

Steve: Come on!

_Steve ushers Julia out the door so Kiera and Beth could have some alone time._

Kiera: _(as soon as the door closes)_ You're my best friend, so I'm going to tell you the truth.

Beth: Kiera, what's going on?

Kiera: Do you remember that dream I had yesterday?

Beth: Yes…

Kiera: Do you remember anything that happened before you passed out?

Beth: Well, there was this really cute guy hitting on me when I got there, so I went with him instead of meeting you, sorry.

Kiera: _(Shrugging) _I'd probably do the same thing.

Beth: And then we skated for a while but then the Zamboni came out, so he said we were going to get some food in the back room. I figured there was a vending machine back there or something. Then… oh my god.

_Beth looks up to Kiera, shocked._

Kiera: He bit you

Beth: Is he a…

Kiera: Was

Beth: Oh my god

Kiera: Yeah

Beth: Oh my god

Kiera: Are you alright?

Beth: I think the fact that I was just freaking bit by a vampire is more of a blow than the actual bite.

Kiera: That's good…

Beth: Then… you… you hit him outside… then you were with me... that's the last thing I remember… next thing I knew I was here.

Kiera: You don't remember the ambulance? I thought you were awake for a while on there.

Beth: No, I-

What happened?

Kiera: Well it's a long story…

Beth: I'm stuck in this stupid hospital bed for probably the rest of the day-

Kiera: You have to stay the night…

Beth: Yeah, so, humor me

Kiera: Do you remember when I was called out of science class?

Beth: Vaguely

Kiera: Well, Mr. Robinson made me tell him about my dream and he knew I was having them somehow. Then, after class, he told me I'm a…

Beth: What???

Kiera: I'm a vampire slayer.

(Pause)

Beth: Well, it makes sense

Kiera: What?

Beth: Well, you've always been really strong; do you remember that time when we were all on the trampoline at Julia's house?

Kiera: Yeah, but that was just-

Beth: Kiera, when we said to jump off the trampoline into her yard, we didn't mean over her house and into her front yard.

Kiera: I see your point

Beth: So, did you 'slay' him or whatever for me

Kiera: Yeah…

Beth: Ugh, that is so cool.

Kiera: Alright…

Beth: No, but seriously, can I come next time?

Kiera: What? No! There isn't going to be a next time!

Beth: Aww! Why not?

Kiera: This is just stupid. This crazy vampire guy sends people- err- vampires to kill me so I kill them. I'm not going to go seek them out! That would just be stupid! I barely made it out alive as it is.

Beth: Fine. But tomorrow night, I'm going to go to Saint Joseph's cemetery, and if you're not there, I'm probably going to die.

Kiera: Beth!

Beth: Come on Kiera! This is so cool! You're a-

_Julia and Steve walk in the room._

Steve: _(trying to cut off Beth before she says anything in front of Julia)_ –Savior, Kiera, you're a savior. Thank god you found her in time.

_Beth looks to Kiera curiously and Kiera tilts her head towards Julia. Beth suddenly realizes what she means._

Beth: Yeah, Kiera, I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't found me.

Kiera: Oh, It was-

_Kiera smiles, beginning to appreciate all the credit she is being given. Then seems a little upset when Julia interrupts her._

Julia: Okay, what is going on?

Steve: What?

Julia: You know perfectly well what's going on but you're not telling me.

Beth: Alright! You caught us!

Kiera and Steve: _(in unison, frowning)_ What?

Beth: What? We can't hide it from her forever.

_Kiera and Steve exchange a glance, Julia looks proud of herself._

Julia: Thank you

Beth: We've been planning a surprise birthday party for you, but you caught us, so now, I guess we'll just have to cancel it.

_Kiera and Steve look relieved, but then have a horrible attempt to make it look like Beth is telling the truth._

Kiera: Oh, darn, no party.

Steve: Yes, that's bad

Julia: See, you can't get anything past me

_Julia looks proud of herself for a while, but then realizes what happened._

Oh, but you don't have to cancel! I promise to look real surprised!

Beth: No, now there's no point, you were just too good for us

_Pouting, Julia stomps out of the hospital room._

Kiera: You should probably follow her

Steve: Awe, do I have to?

_Beth glares at him, so he reluctantly follows Julia_

Beth: And he knows?

Kiera: Yeah, he heard me talking to Mr. Robinson. That reminds me, I should probably tell him I'm alive, shouldn't I…

Beth: Why?

Kiera: Because he told me to if anything happens that I have to tell him because he's like my person who is supposed to take care of me since I'm the slayer or something like that

Beth: Okay, whatever.

_Kiera takes out her cell phone and dials a number she has on the back of her hand._

Kiera: Hi, Mr. Robinson?... It's Kiera, Beth was attacked by a guy at the ice rink last night… yeah… I put a stake in his heart, like you said, but it didn't work, so I slit his throat with an ice skate… yeah… I'm at the hospital with Beth now… She's okay… yes… I had to tell her… no… of course I didn't tell anyone… the only people that know are her and Steve… she's my best friend, Mr. Robinson…

_Kiera takes the receiver off her ear momentarily, annoyed_

Beth, Mr. Robinson says you're not allowed to tell anyone

_Kiera puts the receiver back on her ear, then takes it off, more annoyed_

Beth, do you promise not to tell anyone that I'm the Slayer?

Beth: If you don't want me to of course I won't

Kiera: _(putting the phone back up to her ear)_ She said she won't… do you want to talk to her?... umm… yeah… he said 'There'll be more', then, it was so cool, he turned to dust or ashes or something

Beth: Really?

Kiera: Yeah, it was so cool… sorry… okay… bye

_Kiera shuts her phone and puts it in her pocket._

Angel: _(From doorway)_ So, you're the slayer that killed my best vamp?

A/N After this chapter, I'm writing everything in story format, and if i have time, i'm even gonna go back and change the first few chapters, just a 411...


	7. Chapter 7

"Angel," Kiera muttered, breathlessly, backing away.

Angel looked over at Beth, who was gripping the sides of her bed, horrified. "Oh, don't worry," Angel told her, "I don't want you, you're already _tasted_, but slayer's blood…"

Kiera slowly backed away as he inched towards her. By the time he finished talking, she was backed against the table by the window with no where left to go. As he bent down to her neck, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and kicked his stomach, flipping him through the window behind her.

Hearing the noise of the glass breaking, a couple nurses and a doctor ran into the room. "She was attacked…" Beth explained, quickly, "He ran towards her and she pushed him out the window."

"I have to go," Kiera said suddenly.

"Kiera!" Beth exclaimed, "Wait!" but she was too late, Kiera was already halfway down the hall.

She kept running until she got to the Diner five miles away, where she leaned up against the wall and got out her cell phone. "Mr. Robinson," she said anxiously when he picked up the phone, "I can't do it! You're just going to have to find someone else to be your Slayer, because I quit!"

"Where are you?" he asked on the other end.

"At Vicky's, it's on the other side of town, why?" She asked him.

"I'll be there in five minutes, don't move."

Five minutes later, he sped into the parking lot. "Come on," he ordered when he saw Kiera sitting outside the door, "we have a lot to talk about."

When they had taken their seat inside and ordered, Mr. Robinson asked, "What happened?"

"Angel," she told him, refusing to look him in the eye. "He came to the hospital."

"Oh my god, Kiera," Mr. Robinson exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alive." She told him.

"What did he do?"

"He gave me a harmonica and asked me to sing kombaya with him," Kiera told him angrily, "What do you think he did?"

"Oh," he replied softly, "are you hurt?"

"Physicly?"

"I'm so sorry," he told her.

"What does it matter anyway?" Kiera asked angrily, "I bet this happens to slayers all the time! Why do you even care?"

"You're right, Kiera," He said, taking their food from the waitress, then leaning in and whispering as the waitress walked away, "It _does_ happen all the time, but not to _my_ slayer."

For a few minutes, they ate their food silently, then Kiera told her watcher, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find a new slayer, because I quit."

"Kiera, you can't just quit." He explained, "It's a part of you. You must feel it, that power surging through every vein in your body. It would be easer to cut out your heart with this butter knife and hand it to me across the table. Bad example, I know, but you need to understand."

"But, I can't, Mr. Robinson," she tried to tell him, "You don't understand, I can't do it! I can't face him!"

"You _can_, Kiera, and you will," he reassured her, "We are going to train, and you are going to be the best slayer you can possibly be and next time he comes, you'll be ready, I promise."

"I trust you."

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, keeping his word, Mr. Robinson let Kiera and Beth stay after school and trained Kiera while Beth read the tabloids.

"Just defense, Kiera," Mr. Robinson tried to tell her, "I'm going to try to hit you with my bow and you just block everything I throw at you, alright?"

"Alright…" she told him uneasily.

Slowly, Mr. Robinson began trying to hit Kiera with his bow, and she blocked them easily. They began to fight faster and faster until Beth blew a bubble with her gum, then popped it and exclaimed, "Oh my god! She looks so bad in that dress! What was she thinking?"

Distracted, Kiera looked over at Beth and missed a hard blow to the stomach, knocking her over.

"Beth, I think it's time for you to go home now," Mr. Robinson told her, controlling his frustration.

"I'm just trying to--" Beth began to tell him.

"Beth!" Kiera yelled, glaring at her.

"I'll just go wait in the hall, then." She told them, packing up her bags and leaving.

OoOoOoOoO

After Kiera was done training for the day, Beth and Kiera walked silently for most of the way home.

"Beth?" Kiera asked quietly

"Yeah?" Beth responded

"I don't want to die."

"I know"

OoOoOoOoO

"You came," Beth said when she saw Kiera walking through the cemetery.

"Well," Kiera told her, "I couldn't just leave you here to die."

"You brought stakes," Beth said after a moment, changing the subject, "I thought you said it didn't work last time."

"I talked to Mr. Robinson, he said they have to be wood." She explained, "I brought you a cross, too, they're supposed to keep them away or burn them or something like that."

"Thanks," Beth told her friend, gladly taking anything that might protect her in the middle of a cemetery at night.

"So, have you seen anything yet?" Kiera asked absently.

"If I did, do you honestly think I'd still be here?" Beth asked.

"Probably not," Kiera laughed. After they talked and waited about an hour, a vampire a few graves over rose.

Before he even had time to stand up all the way, Kiera punched him in the face and staked him in the heart. After a second, he turned to dust.

"Hey, it worked!" Kiera explained happily, "What do you day, enough killing dead guys for the night?"

"I suppose…" Beth told her, getting up and following her friend out of the cemetery.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Kiera was in art, her favorite class of the day, when the phone rang and Kiera was reluctantly sent to Mr. Robinson's class.

"What now?" She asked, too tired to deal with him after almost a week of slaying every night. "Just tell me who to kill and let me get it over with."

"Yes, well, there was a spider over in that corner," He told her, glaring, "But I think I was able to shoo it out the window."

"Spider? What?" She questioned, then looked over to the classroom full of people, "Right, the spider, because you're afraid of them. And I'm not."

"Can I please speak with you outside, Miss White?" He asked, coughing to indicate it wasn't actually a question.

"Sure," she said loudly, more to the class than to the teacher beconing her into the hallway, "So we can talk, " she paused, thinking back to what they were talking about and made a funny face as she said, "about the spider..."

"You didn't come see me this morning," He reprimanded, "You know you're supposed to come see me every morning and tell me what happened when you were patroling, but you didn't."

"Yes, I did," she reminded him, yawning, "can I go now?"

"No, you most cirtinly did not," he told her, moving in front of her so she couldn't leave, "don't lie to me. I'm your watcher. You have to be honest with me or lives could be put at stake."

"Good thing i didn't lie then," Kiera eyed her watcher wearily, "besides, lives are at put at stake no matter what I do. Lucky for them, my watcher thinks he's taught me how to live without sleep, so I go kill the vampires that would put their lives at stake every single night."

"Kiera, I'm not joking," Mr. Robinson raised his voice at her, "It is _vital_ that you come and see me every morning and that you be honest."

"Did someone spike your tea or something?" she asked rudely, "I was there. I was on time, too!"

"I don't have time for this Kiera," he exhaled frustratedly, "Come see me at the end of the day. And I mean it. I'll expect you to be there at two twenty three this after noon. Not a minute later. Understand?"

"Two twenty three, got it." she said, brushing past him to get back to art class.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's two twenty three, right?" Kiera asked her watcher as she ran into his class, "I'm not late?"

"Yes, you're on time," he told her, "but even if you had been late than it would have been more than I could have said for you this morning."

"If you don't mind, I've written a little something and I'd appreciate it if you signed it." she said, pulling out a piece of paper for him to sign."

"'It is exactly 2:23 pm and Kiera White is in my room, on time. Even though I may forget this encounter later, this document may be used as proof that she was here on time.'" He read alloud, "Cute, Kiera, very cute. But that doesn't get you out of not coming before homeroom."

"That's my point, I _did_ come!" she exclaimed, "I came; we talked about slaying; I made fun of your tie; you got all red and said you got it for christmas from your aunt; I told you that you needed to get out more; you said i needed to get out less and be more sensible; I blamed you for all the patroling; any of this ringing a bell?"

"How did you know where I got my tie?" he inquired, begining to question himself.

"You told me!" she yelled, "What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know" he stammered, "Now that I think about it, I can't really remember anything from the time i parked my car in the parking lot to the middle of first period."

"Why not," Kiera asked, jumping up to sit on his desk.

"If I knew, do you think we'd actually be discussing it?" he asked her, pulling out his hankercheif to clean his glasses.

"What's that?" she asked, picking up a small flower that fell out of his pocket when he took out the hankercheif, "It's kinda pretty."

"It looks a bit like Lethe's Bramble," he said, "used in spells for forgetting and mind control."

"And you just know that off the top of your head?" she questioned her watcher, stunned.

"I'm a watcher and a biology teacher," he explained, staring at the plant, "I know almost all of the plants used in witchcraft by heart."

"Witchcraft?" she asked, "so we have a witch in school?"

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" he told her, grabbing a few books on witchcraft from behind his desk, "Now we have to focus on finding him or her and stopping them. Did you notice anything odd this morning when you came to see me?"

"Nope," she said, thinking back to the morning, "Eddie Branlin was rushing to get his homework done before you collected it; Cheryl Moore was finishing a conversation with you about her grades when I walked in; Suzy Solecito was flirting simultaniously with Brad, Johnny, and Kevin, who were trying to impress her with their lacrosse stories; and Margarite, Rachel, and Emily were gossiping about Brittany, who sat across the room from them. I think everything was pretty much the same as it always is."

"What about Brittany?" he asked, "I thought the four of them were the best of friends."

"Nope," she explained, "Margarite caught her making out with Bobby at the ice rink last friday and now they're all fighting."

"It must be her then," he said, "everything else seems normal, except for Cheryl, of course, but she's failing and could have to retake the course next year, so it's only to be expected that she would want some extra credit before report cards go home."

"So, we go to Brittany's then?" she asked him, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked, grabbing his coat as well and following her out.

"Yeah, I used to be in their little clique, but then I didn't make the lacrosse team," she explained, "after that, they were too cool for me, so Rachel became their new best buddy."

"_You_ didn't make the lacrosse team?" he inquired, confused, "But you're a slayer! You have a huge advantage over the other girls! I would have thought you'd make the team without even trying!"

"Um, no," she tried to tell him as if he was two, "Coach Houston has the whole varsity team picked out when they're seven at his lacrosse summer camp."

"He shouldn't be aloud to do that," Mr. Robinson stated.

"He wins state championships," she muttered, "who's gonna stop him?" when her teacher couldn't think of anything else to say, she just opened the passanger door to his car and told him, "come on, lets go find the witch."


End file.
